Kiss from Laxus
by grogers
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, masih newbie tolong dibantu ya.


_Kiss from Laxus_.

 **Hiro Mashima disclaimer fairy tail**.

 _I warn you, this story is very OOC,_ berantakan eyd, alur tidak jelas, typo(s), dan banyak hal berbahaya lainnya. Dimaklumkan karena saya masih newbie.

.

.

.

Lelaki berusia 25 tahunan ini menatap gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pelanggan itu dengan seksama, seolah gadis yang memiliki kekuatan _take over_ itu merupakan rotasinya. Gadis itu bergerak, lelaki ini bergerak, gadis itu tersenyum, lelaki ini tersenyum walau samar, gadis itu melambaikan tangan, lelaki ini justru malah bersekedap.

Dia terus begitu sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya ini adalah penghuni terakhir bersama dengan sang _bar tender_ yang cantik itu. "Laxus? Kau tidak pulang?" tegur gadis itu yang ternyata mengetahui kalau lelaki berambut blonde kuning ini tengah memperhatikannya.

Yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap bersekedap, bersikap acuh padahal jantungnya sedang berlompatan karena akhirnya gadis berambut putih itu mengakui keberadaannya disini. Walau secara tidak langsung pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya adalah pertanyaan yang bersifat mengusir halus, tapi toh gadis itu tetap mengakui keberadaannya disini. "Kenapa memanya?" tanya lelaki ini balik setelah lama terdiam. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan ini?" dengusnya.

"Apa aku—ah, bukan begitu. Maksudku, apa kau tidak lelah setelah mengambil misi kelas 'S' selama seminggu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja selesai dicuci itu.

Lelaki ini langsung berdesis sinis sesaat dan kemudian membuang pandangannya kesamping, gadis berambut putih ini sedikit terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Tidak." Singkatnya sambil menegak bir yang dipesannya.

Mirajane Strauss, gadis berambut putih dengan panjang sepinggang. Gadis yang diam-diam diperhatikan oleh lelaki berambut blonde kuning ini dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Mirajane mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi, "Guild sudah hampir tutup sebentar lagi. Apa kau mau disini terus?"

Mendengar ucapan gadis yang memiliki _satan soul_ ini malah membuat lelaki berambut blonde kuning—atau Laxus ini kesal, maksudnya. Memangnya tidak boleh jika menemani gadis yang sudah bekerja seharian sebagai tender Guildnya ini? Misi itu membuatnya jauh dari Mirajane untuk waktu yang lama. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit—ah, banyak—merindukannya. "Dasar cerewet." Dengus Laxus sambil menatap Mirajane lama.

Gadis ini malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini selalu saja."

Mendadak, tubuhnya Laxus menegang karena sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak mendengar suara tertawaannya Mirajane yang begitu menyenangkan buatnya. Lelaki berambut blonde kuning ini berdeham untuk menghilangkan ketegangan ditubuhnya itu.

"Sudah malam, kau tak pulang?" tanya Laxus setelah berhasil menghilangkan ketegangan dalam dirinya itu.

Mirajane menautkan satu alisnya binggung.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Laxus malas sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka itu, "Tak baik untuk gadis sepertimu itu pulang terlalu larut, apa masih belum selesai?" gadis berambut putih ini menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap beberapa gelas yang belum dikeringkan olehnya.

"Ah, maksudku. Sebentar lagi." Jawab Mirajane gugup.

Laxus menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan menunggu." Katanya yang membuat Mirajane nyaris saja memecahkan gelas yang sedang dibersihkan olehnya.

"Eh?"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Laxus? Kenapa lelaki blonde kuning itu mengatakan hal itu? Mirajane merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat begitu mendengar ucapannya Laxus dan jantungnya seakan mau copot.

"Cepat selesaikan, ini sudah malam, nona." Perintah Laxus dengan nada dinginnya.

Mirajane menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menyelesaikan beberapa gelas yang masih basah itu, sementara itu Laxus memperhatikannya dengan seksama seolah Mira itu adalah rotasinya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang memulai obrolan dijalan sepi kota Magnolia ini, yang ada hanya suara angin sepoi-sepoi.

Gadis bertubuh lebih pendek dari Laxus ini memeluk tubuhnya erat, biasanya suasana malamnya tidak sedingin ini? Kenapa mendadak jadi sangat dingin begini? Apa karena Laxus mau mengantarkannya pulang? "Cih, harusnya kau memakai jaket! Bukan baju seterbuka itu, dasar bodoh." Gerutu Laxus setengah mendengus sebal itu.

'Eh?'

Mirajane menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Laxus dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Laxus sebal, "Seharusnya kau mengenakan jaket tebal bukan baju terbuka seperti itu, nona Strauss." Ulangnya sambil melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya itu dan memakainkannya ketubuh mungilnya Mirajane.

Blush.

Rasanya Mirajane dapat terbang seperti Happy karena mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dari lelaki dingin ini, dan rasanya seperti tengah mendapatkan berbagai macam hadiah menarik dari Master Makarov setelah memainkan beberapa _event_. "Kau tidak dingin?" cicit Mirajane dengan wajah super merah padam itu.

Laxus berdesis sinis. "Apa aku ini kelihatan lemah? Aku jauh lebih kuat ketimbang kau, nona _satan soul_." Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Sungguh, kadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa Laxus itu berbicara sinis walau sebenarnya lelaki blonde itu sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ya, meskipun nada bicaranya selalu saja memerintah serta terkesan angkuh juga dingin tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dari lelaki 'kasar' ini.

"Tapi malam ini jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya, kau bisa," lelaki berambut blonde kuning emas ini mendengus sebal karena ucapannya Mirajane, "Aku takkan mati kalau hanya kedinginan karena sebentar lagi akan turun salju." Katanya setengah sinis dan setengah dingin. "Baiklah."

Mirajane mendengus geli, rupanya Laxus itu tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah berubah walaupun ya lelaki blonde kuning itu sudah sedikit berubah dengan cara lebih perhatian kepadanya.

Hening.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tidak ada antara keduanya untuk sekedar mengobrol, karena sepasang manusia beda gender ini memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Dalam diamnya, sepasang mata hijau milik Laxus tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Mirajane seolah gadis itu harus selamat ketika bersamanya tak perduli seekor nyamuk yang akan menyakitinya apapun itu jika menyerang gadis ini mendadak.

Laxus bersumpah akan menghajarnya hingga mati dengan kekuatannya sebagai _lighting dragon slayer_. Ya, tentu saja. Hal itu harus dilakukannya.

Gadis pengguna sihir _take over_ itu merapatkan jaket yang baru diterimanya dari Laxus kedalam dekapannya, udara disini benar-benar dingin malam ini. Tanpa sadar, Mirajane merapatkan dirinya mendekat kearah Laxus. "Kau benar-benar kedinginan?" tanya lelaki blonde kuning ini sambil menautkan satu alisnya binggung.

"Malam ini jauh lebih dingin daripada biasanya, aku kan sudah mengatakannya." Ujar gadis ini pelan dan merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulangnya. "Lagian, ini sudah mau turun salju sepertinya." Lanjutnya yang langsung disungguhi tatapan sinis khas Laxus.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu mendengus sinis.

"Kalau sudah tau akan seperti itu, kenapa kau masih bersikeras mengenakan baju seterbuka ini? Apa kau mau memamerkan tubuhmu?" Mirajane merasakan wajahnya memerah karena kesal dengan ucapannya Laxus.

Bugh.

Laxus mengelus lengannya yang baru saja dipukul cukup keras oleh gadis _satan soul_ yang berada disebelahnya ini, lelaki blonde kuning ini mendengus sebal. "Aku kan menasehatimu!" katanya galak sambil menatap Mirajane kesal. "Bicaramu itu, kenapa harus bilang aku memamerkan tubuhku! Memangnya aku ini apa?" Eh? Sekarang Laxus yang keheranan.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Laxus heran.

Gadis berambut putih ini mendengus sebal, "Tentu ada! Itu sama saja kau menghinaku sebagai gadis murahan! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Mirajane yang kemudian memutuskan untuk jalan lebih dulu ketimbang lelaki berambut blonde kuningnya itu. "Terima kasih atas jaketnya! Aku pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya tanpa melirik kearah Laxus yang terheran-heran.

Laxus mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Apa itu salah?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki blonde kuning ini menghela nafasnya kasar, daripada rencanannya gagal untuk mendekati gadis itu lebih baik sekarang saatnya.

.

.

"Dasar Laxus idiot." Gerutu Mirajane pelan sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal milik _lighting dragon slayer_ itu.

Tapi didetik berikutnya, wajah gadis ini memanas karena berhasil menghirup aroma _cologne_ yang dipakai oleh lelaki blonde pemilik jaket yang tengah dipakainya ini. Lelaki yang selalu saja diperhatikannya jika ada kesempatan.

'Kalau saja Laxus itu tidak menjengkelkan, pasti aku bisa memeluknya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin ini.' Mendadak Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kau fikirkan Mira, nanti kalau Elfman dan Lisanna mengetahuinya bagaimana?' selagi gadis ini berkutat dengan fikirannya. Laxus terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Heh, nona! Aku tidak memintamu untuk meninggalkanku!" teriak Laxus dari belakang itu.

Deg.

Rasanya seperti kakinya berubah menjadi jel karena kena sihir, Mirajane menaruh tangan kanannya didada kirinya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat mendengar suara barithone yang khas itu, itu suaranya Laxus. "Jangan sampai aku menghukummu karena kau meninggalkanku!" teriak lelaki berambut blonde kuning lagi.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'

"Kau tidak percaya dengan seorang _dragon slayer_?" Laxus berdesis sendiri, "Cepat kemari, atau aku yang menghampirimu dan memberikanmu hukuman!"

Hukuman? Bukannya lelaki itu harusnya minta maaf kepadanya karena tadi berbicara sembarangan? Harusnya lelaki itu yang diberikan hukuman, kan? Kenapa sekarang—oh, tidak kenapa Mirajane merasakan dentaman jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat lagi dan lagi. Demi puluhan baju yang sering ditelantarkan oleh Gray, kenapa rasanya semenyenangkan ini?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah yang mengisyaratkan kalau sipemilik kaki ini berbadan tegap dan merupakan orang yang kuat, terdengar makin mendekat. Makin mendekat—dan sangat dekat.

Grep.

Tubuh mungil Mirajane—menurut Laxus, kini sudah mundur selangkah karena lelaki blonde kuning emas itu menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Kau ini memang keras kepala, ya? Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan. Kalau kau tak menghampiriku kau akan mendapatkan hukuman?" suara barithone itu bernada pelan tapi terdengar bergitu jelas ditelinga gadis ' _satan soul_ ' ini.

"Kena—kenapa harus aku yang dihukum? Bukannya kau?" cicit Mirajane pelan. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan dentaman jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Laxus terkekeh pelan, "Aku ini cucu dari seorang master, kau harusnya melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Kau mengerti, nona _satan soul_?" ujarnya dengan nada memerintah yang otoriter dan juga tegas seolah dia adalah seorang master yang harus dituruti oleh Mirajane sama seperti Makarov.

Oh, ayolah. Sekarang Mirajane merasa kalau dirinya tidak bisa menemukan pita suaranya dan itu membuat Laxus mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping gadis berambut putih ini.

"Tapi, tapi,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menambahkan hukumannya. Kau mau?" Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bagus. Sekarang kau tatap aku, jangan menggerakkan tubuhmu sama sekali." Huh? Apa maksudnya?

Diam-diam Mirajane menarik nafas panjang, gadis ini pun dengan takut-takut mencoba untuk menorehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap lelaki blonde kuning itu.

Mata hijaunya, hidung mancungnya, rambut blonde kuningnya, alis kuningnya, rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya tipis terlihat _kissable_ —eh? Mirajane menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat bibirnya Laxus itu. Kenapa fikirannya bilang begitu? "Aku akan menghukummu, nona _satan soul_." Ancam lelaki blonde kuning ini tegas.

"Aku tidak,"

Ucapannya Mirajane terputus, matanya birunya terbelalak kaget. Benda kenyal tak bertulang itu menyapu bibirnya, bibirnya Laxus yang _kissable_ —menurutnya. Ya, ampun!

"Jadilah pacarku, Mira- _chan_." Ucap Laxus dengan nada otoriter khasnya.

Tanpa perduli dengan dingin lagi, gadis berambut putih dengan sihir _take over_ ini membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lehernya Laxus dengan erat. Itu membuat Laxus menyeringai dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya Mirajane, seolah mendapatkan dukungan. _Lighting dragon slayer_ ini memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

Kedua adik Mirajane ini menatap kakaknya tidak percaya, tentu saja. Bagaimana mereka percaya kalau kakaknya pulang dari guild dengan menggandeng Laxus?

"Jadi, kenapa kau repot-repot mengantarkan _nee-chan_?" tanya Elfman begitu dia sadar dari terkejutannya ini, "Aku tau kau ini seorang laki, tapi memangnya harus?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah dungu khasnya itu.

Laxus memutar kedua matanya malas, sementara Mirajane hanya tersipu dengan ucapan adiknya itu yang sebenarnya lebih mengintrogasi lelaki blonde kuning yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

" _Ne,_ _onee-chan_ tidak sedang berpacaran dengan Laxus- _nii_ , bukan?" tanya Lisanna, rupanya adik bungsunya Mirajane ini lebih teliti ketimbang kakak lelakinya yang kadang tidak pernah bersikap normal.

Bukannya menjawab, Laxus malah mendaratkan kecupan hangat dibibirnya Mirajane sekilas. "Apa itu cukup menjawabnya?" tanya lelaki yang menjadi _dragon slayer_ ini sambil menatap kedua adiknya Mirajane malas.

Elfman dan Lisanna melongo.

Sedangkan Mirajane merasakan wajahnya sudah kembali merona karena perlakuannya Laxus ini, rasanya ingin sekali dia memendam dirinya sendiri kesebuah lubang agar ketiga orang dihadapannya itu tidak melihat wajah meronanya.

.

.

 _End._


End file.
